


Je voudrais vous revoir.

by Ahelya



Series: Clé de JJG [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Je voudrais vous revoir, Jean-Jacques Goldman, Old Married Couple, Older Characters, Romance, Song Lyrics, in the future
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Il y avait un charme certain à tous ces albums, tous remplis de photos qu'elle avait soigneusement choisies.





	Je voudrais vous revoir.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Hier ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

… _Nos raisons_ _renoncent, mais pas nos mémoires_

_Tendres adolescences, j'y pense et j'y repense_

_Tombe mon soir et je voudrais vous revoir…_

 

* * *

Il savait qu'elle avait sorti les vieux albums photo de leur placard. Il l'avait vu faire. Il l'avait même aidé à un moment. Il savait même pourquoi elle l'avait fait. C'était pour les enfants, enfin pour l'un de leurs petits-enfants. Pour un projet à l'école. Mais il fut tout de même surpris de voir tous leurs albums photos ou presque sur l'immense table rectangulaire qui se trouvait sur le terrasse. Il était surpris mais aussi secrètement ravi. Il y avait un charme certain à tous ces albums. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Même s'ils disaient souvent, et tous les deux, qu'ils occupaient sans doute un peu trop de place dans leurs placards. Il y avait un album pour chaque année depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et deux si c'était l'année de naissance de l'un de leurs enfants ou de leurs petits-enfants. Tous remplis de photos qu'elle avait soigneusement choisies. C'était toujours un tel plaisir de sortir les albums du placard pour les regarder…

Il s'assit et en prit un au hasard. Les enfants n'allaient sans doute par tarder à arriver mais il aurait sûrement le temps de se replonger dans l'un des albums. Même si ce n'était que pour un instant. L'album qu'il venait de prendre était l'un des plus vieux. Des visages d'adolescents souriants, grimaçants, hilares, fiers, énervés se succédaient au fur et à mesure des pages qu'ils tournaient. Il s'arrêta pendant un court instant sur une photo de classe, cherchant les noms de chacun, souriant lorsqu'un vieux souvenir revenait à son esprit. Il passa ensuite à la page suivante, puis à une autre, puis encore une autre, jusqu'à…

Ce n'était pas une photo qui se trouvait sur la page à laquelle il venait de s'arrêter. Pas vraiment en tout cas. C'était une feuille imprimée. C'était un article accompagné d'une photo.

Il rit.

Alya… Chère Alya qui avait poursuivi Ladybug et Chat noir pour une interview et une photographie…

Il relut l'article avec plaisir puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo qui l'accompagnait. Ladybug et Chat noir devant… Etait-ce la gare de Lyon qu'il apercevait derrière eux ? Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas d'une attaque là-bas.

Chat noir regardait Ladybug qui devait certainement regarder Alya.

Cette lueur dans son regard…

Il sourit tendrement.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite plus longuement sur Ladybug.

Tant de souvenirs…

Elle avait disparu la première. Elle l'avait prévenu avant de le faire évidemment mais elle avait tout de même disparu la première. Sa vie, cette autre vie dont il ne savait rien, la réclamait à corps et à cri apparemment. Il ne lui en avait pas voulu. Les attaques étaient devenues rares à cette époque. Elles avaient même complètement cessé quelques temps auparavant avant de recommencer mais jamais avec la même vigueur qu'avant. Il se souvenait bien de cette année. Son père avait fait sa première crise cardiaque à la plus grande surprise de tous - il était jeune pour faire un infarctus – mais il s'était remis. Quelques années plus tard, il y en avait eu une seconde et on avait alors véritablement craint pour lui.

Elle l'avait tellement aidée cette année-là, sans même savoir ce qui se passait réellement dans sa vie, sans même savoir que son père venait de faire un deuxième infarctus. Elle avait été là. Pour lui. Toujours. Comme n'importe lequel de ses amis. Mais c'était elle. Tout le monde avait été présent pour lui mais elle était sa dame depuis si longtemps et elle l'était restée même s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu de romantique entre eux. Une dame et son chevalier. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient dans cette vie et cela comptait énormément. Leur autre vie à tous les deux comptaient aussi évidemment. Enormément. Mais différemment.

Aujourd'hui encore, il lui était infiniment reconnaissant de ce qu'elle avait fait à cette époque et s'il avait eu un moyen de la contacter, il lui aurait envoyé des dizaines de lettre de remerciement. Elle avait été tellement patiente. Ils avaient tous été tellement patients. Mais elle était la seule qui pouvait comprendre. Elle était la seule qui pouvait le suivre nuit après nuit sur les toits de Paris. Elle avait même souhaité une attaque avec lui !

Un petit rire secoua ses épaules à ce souvenir. Elle n'avait dit ça que pour lui faire plaisir. Il savait déjà à cette époque qu'elle considérait la rareté des attaques comme une bénédiction. Il aurait sûrement été de son avis sans ce qui avait eu lieu dans son autre vie.

Puis les akumas avaient définitivement disparu et elle aussi. Il y avait eu un dernier au revoir – un adieu plutôt – entre eux. Il y avait eu une dernière course sur les toits de Paris.

Et elle était partie…

Il avait continué sans elle. Pendant un temps…

Il commença à jouer ave l'anneau qu'il portait au doigt. Pas son alliance. L'autre. Cet anneau dont l'apparition coïncidait avec tant d'autres dans sa vie.

Avait-elle gardé ses boucles d'oreilles ?

« Adrien ! »

Il releva la tête, cessa de jouer avec son anneau.

« Ils sont arrivés ?

-Tu les aurais entendus. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Appelle-moi quand ils seront là.

-Oui chérie. »

Il retourna aux albums qui se trouvaient devant lui, en ouvrit un autre au hasard. Il n'en tourna que quelques pages avant d'entendre le bruit d'un moteur. Il releva la tête. Une voiture était en train d'arriver cher eux. Il se leva.

« Marinette, ils sont là ! »

 

* * *

… _L'âge est un dernier long voyage_

_Un quai de gare et l'on s'en va_

_Il ne faut prendre en ses bagages_

_Que ce qui vraiment compta_

_Et se dire merci_

_De ses perles de vie_

_Il est certaines blessures_

_Au goût de victoire…_

 

* * *

Cachés dans un arbre, deux créatures plus que millénaires assistaient aux retrouvailles de la famille Agreste.

« Les plus grands imbéciles que la Terre ait jamais portés. Les plus grands. Sérieusement.

-Mais les plus mignons aussi.

-Ça fait plus de cinquante ans, Tikki. Plus de cinquante ans.

-Je sais, Plagg. Je sais. »


End file.
